Journey To The Beginning
by St Vladimir Dracula
Summary: Hogwarts AU, Potter Twins, Slytherin!Harry The Potter Family are legends in the Wizarding World, having all surviving the Killing Curse and causing the first downfall of Lord Voldemort. Ten years later, Harry and James Jnr Potter arrive at Hogwarts and encounter many adventures. With new friends ,new enemies and inconspicuous teachers, what could go wrong?
The Beginning of the End

Twins Harry and James Jnr. Potter were born on the 31st of July 1980, to Order of the Phoenix members James and Lily Evans Potter. On the night of October 31st 1981, they were betrayed by their close friend Peter Pettigrew, but were warned by Albus Dumbledore that their home would soon be attacked by Lord Voldemort. Having been warned of the attack, extra methods of protection were placed on the house of the Potters, but still, that was not enough to keep Voldemort out.

When Voldemort attacked the Potter household, James Potter bravely defended it, but was fatally injured, while Lily tried to escape with the twins. When Voldemort attempted performing the Killing Curse on Lily Evans Potter or the twins, their combined magical abilities as well as their love for each other cast a protective charm over them and ultimately causing the first downfall of Lord Voldemort.

In light of this attack, James Potter was left with large scars that stretched from his heart to his shoulders and back. They rebuilt their home with protective wards and twenty four hour guards provided by The Order. Peter Pettigrew was captured and sent to Azkaban, while James and Lily continued with their lives and raising their sons with the help of their best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

On September 1st 1991, Harry and James embarked on their first journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was to be the start of many ( _many, many_ ) adventures for the twins, but first…

"James! We need to leave _today!_ " Harry Potter yelled for the second time that morning as he banged on the door of his brother's room. James Potter had packed his things a week in advance – unlike Harry, who had been scolded by his mother because he had not bothered to pack until the night before – but still he _insisted_ that everything be double checked and accounted for. Harry, on the other hand, knew their mother would send whatever he had forgotten straight to Hogwarts – probably with a howler – but she would.

"I heard you the first time!" His twin said, as he threw his bedroom door open and glared at Harry, who grinned back at him. James was hauling his gigantic suitcase behind him, and Harry chortled softly at him as he tried to manoeuvre it down the staircase without it falling over. Harry's suitcase, held everything he needed – but he had been smart and asked his mother to cast a Bottomless Spell – but was noticeably smaller than James's, it was also easier to carry down the stairs.

"Finally," Harry heard his father mutter as he reached the bottom step, and Harry couldn't help giving his father a knowing smile. James Sr. wasn't the most patient of people – which must have been inherited by Harry, because neither was he – and James Jnr. knew that, but as always he continued to push their father's buttons.

"Yeah, whatever," James Jnr. muttered as he dragged his cage behind him. On the drawing room table sat two cages, one held a snowy white owl with large golden eyes, while in the other sat a hawk-like owl, both of which stared at the twins with a familiar fascination.

"Hello Hedwig," Harry said, as he approached the snowy owl and reached through the widely spread bars to pet her feather, while his brother went over to his owl, whom he had names Einstein – due to his love for Muggle Science.

"Oh dear, James, honey? Why didn't you ask me to cast a bottomless spell like I did for your brother? It would have saved you all the effort." Lily said, as she entered the drawing room, wrapping a bright red scarf around her neck, which clashed with her bright auburn, red hair. James's jaw dropped open before he closed it and once again glared at his brother, who just smirked back, clearly satisfied with himself.

Before he could start an argument, their father interrupted what would have been a very entertaining argument – in Harry's opinion. "No fighting boys, where just waiting for your uncles…" James Sr. said, and not even a second passed before there was a loud bang and Sirius Black appeared, stumbling out of their fireplace covered in soot and laughing hysterically. There was another flash of green light, before Remus Lupin appeared right after him glaring dangerously.

"Honestly, Mooney, that wasn't my intended intention, but you have to admit it was quite funny?" Harry's godfather said, still laughing even as he moved away – before Remus could grab and strangle him – and kissed Lily on the cheek and grabbed Harry and James Jnr. in a crushing hug.

"Look at my two favourite boys, off to their first year of Hogwarts, how are you feeling boys? James, I see you're all ready and packed," Sirius joked, and James turned a slight shade of pink, that made both Harry and Sirius chuckle. Remus rolled his eyes, but moved towards his godson with a smile.

"Don't mind them, James. Sirius wasn't _half_ as prepared if I remember correctly." Remus said, and Sirius gave an exaggerated eye roll, before turning to Harry and whispering, " _The memory is there first to go."_

Before yet another fight could break out, James Sr. interrupted once again. "We ought to be leaving, gentlemen, save your row for _after_ the boys leave, yeah?" James said, and ushered them towards the fireplace, where Lily stepped in with him and both of them grabbed a hand full of Floo powder.

"King's Cross Station!" they said in unison, and green flames erupted around them before they disappeared and James stepped into the fireplace holding his suitcase and birdcage. Soon, Harry was stepping into the fireplace after his brother, grabbing his own handful of Floo powder and was quickly transported to the crowded of King's Cross Station.

Several muggles bumped into him without giving him a second glance, and he had to spin around a few times before a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he found Sirius glancing down at him, amused. "Wouldn't want to get lost, now would you?" he asked before steering Harry to where his parents, James and Remus were all standing.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked, as she placed a hand on both Harry and James's shoulders. They nodded up at her with identical grins and she smiled before turning back to James. They crossed through the barrier and before Harry knew it, they were standing on platform 9 ¾, surrounded by young witches and wizards, who were bustling about and being fussed over by their parents.

"Wow," James and Harry breathed at the same time, not even bothering to be annoyed over the fact that they had spoken in unison – something they both hated. Harry saw a familiar face approaching, and soon they were bombarded by a huge bunch of red heads.

"Oh look," Fred Weasley said, grinning as his brother – George, his identical twin – finished the sentence, and "it's the famous Potter Twins." George and Fred laughed before they were shoved out of the way by the younger Weasley, Ron.

"Don't listen to them; I'm sure no one will notice, yeah?" Ron said, but it was in vain as a few people around them started to stare since they had probably heard George's comment about ' _the famous Potter Twins'_ which is basically what they were to the Wizarding World. Not just them, but both their mother and father were legends. They had all survived the Killing Curse that had been attempted by Lord Voldemort, although James, Harry and Lily had come out less scared than James Sr.

"I'm sure, Ron," Harry said, sarcastically but with a grin that told Ron he wasn't trying to be mean. Ron nodded, and James bumped his shoulder, motioning over to where a tall, platinum blonde haired wizard stood – a man who was all too familiar.

"Lucius Malfoy," Harry said, not really interested in a former and now reformed Death Eater, "he's probably seeing his son off." True to his word, Harry noticed a younger boy who was almost an exact copy of his father, had it not been for his sharp facial features.

"Draco Malfoy, yeah I heard he was starting this year. Bet he'll be sorted into Slytherin," James said.

"Obviously, with a family like that, no doubt he'll be disowned if he doesn't." Harry said, shrugging and turning away from the pair and looking at his brother. Before he could say anything, his father placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's time to board the train boys," before leading them to the entrance of the train.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Lily said, grabbing James and crushing him to her chest in a bear hug, while James Sr. did the same with Harry and he could have sworn he saw tears in his father's eyes before he turned and hugged his mother.

"I hope you're not forgetting about us," Sirius said, with a grin as he grabbed Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug, before he moved to James and Harry moved to Remus.

"You stay out of trouble, understand?" Remus said as he hugged Harry and the boy laughed.

"We're the sons of James Potter and were practically raised by the Marauders, I doubt that's likely." Harry reassured him, and heard James huff proudly.

The boys gave one last wave to their parents and godparents before boarding the train, and giving each other a look. "It looks like an adventure, dear brother," Harry said with a grin that James matched, "So it seems," James said. They set off to find a compartment, with Ron following closely behind them.

A few others stared as they made their way through the train to the first year section, and found one that contained no gawking students, but instead a lone girl, with bushy brown hair, and a large book in her lap. She looked up as they entered the compartment, as if uninterested by the interruption.

"Hello," She said, as James entered first and gave her a nervous smile. "Hello, I'm – "He was saying but she interrupted him,

"James and Harry Potter, I know. Hermione Granger," she said and held out her hand, to which both James and Harry shook with raised eyebrows. James proceeded to try and hoist his trunk up and onto the railing, but to no avail. Harry rolled his eyes, dropping his own cage and suitcase onto the seat, before helping his brother while Ron introduced himself.

"Ronald Weasley," he said, and shook Hermione's hand, before sitting down next to her. When Harry and James finally got the suitcase to stay in place, they both say down with a huff.

The door to the compartment opened and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, flanked by two abnormally large boys on either side of him. Harry noted that his features were even sharper when up-close.

"I heard that we had to celebrities on board, so I thought I'd come and introduce myself, Draco Malfoy," he said, extending his hand to Harry and James and completely ignoring Ron and Hermione.

"As if Harry and James would want to be associated with you, Malfoy." Hermione piped up, raising her eyebrows at him.

"You don't get to speak to me, Mudblood." Draco spat back at her, and Harry felt his brother squirm in indignation next to him. Harry on the other hand, was fascinated by this interaction. Before Harry could comment, Ron spoke up.

"Who'd want to be friends with you, _Malfoy?"_ Ron spat, and Draco turned to him, a glare etched into his features, making him look older than he actually was.

"Who are you to talk to me, Blood Traitor," Draco snarled and immediately James stood up and into Malfoy's space. Harry knew better than to do that – Draco obviously thought he was better than Ron and had only come here because of the promise of fame if he befriended James and Harry Potter.

"I think it would be better if you leave, Malfoy," James said, and Malfoy snarled at him which made Harry flinch. He was someone who so clearly always got his way with everything, so this must have been a new experience for him.

"Whatever, _Potter,"_ He said, and turned, his robes snapping behind him and the two boys, that Harry had forgotten were there, quickly followed him away. James sat back down, and the compartment was quiet for a few moments before James finally muttered, "What a git."

Ron burst out laughing, while Hermione just smiled timidly, returning to her book, but Harry didn't join in on their laughter. They hadn't even been on the train for ten minutes and already they had an assumed rival, in a Malfoy of all people. He looked over at his brother was chatting to Ron – about what, he didn't pay attention – and thought, _this will certainly be an interesting year._


End file.
